Family Life of the Uchihas
by MichaelaTheUchiha
Summary: AU This is what happens when the remaining Uchihas, and sometimes Naruto, get stuck under the same roof. ItachixYumi oc NarutoxMichaela oc Story Nickname: FLOU Rated for cursing and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people. Yumi-no-Taiyo (Yumi) and I are co-writing this story. We got this idea from us role playing a lot. To dispel any confusion, we have just moved into the house but not necessarily Konoha. Meaning, we were already living in Konoha. By co-writing this we have decided that one person does one chapter and the other person does the next chapter. The first chapter is mine (Michaela's). Enjoy the first chapter/episode of The Family Life of the Uchihas!**

**A/N 2: Hey people (Lol, this is always a good start) This is a story which I'm co-writing with my friend Michaela (MichaelaTheUchiha) It's about the up and downs in daily family life of the Uchihas. It's build up as a sitcom/play (with Commercial) and each chapter will be an episode. Michaela and me will rotate, one person will do a chapter and then the other one will do the next. This first one is Michaela's. Five people, four of them Uchihas by blood move together. Can this work out? We'll see...**

**Note: Naruto does not move in with the Uchihas but sleeps over sometimes.**

**Note 2: Yumi does have an account on fanfiction, however, she does not use it anymore. Errr...I think? But, Yumi has a different profile name on fanfiction then on deviantart which this was originally for.  
**

The Family Life of the Uchihas

Chapter 1

Scene: 6 people; two adults, one male and one female, three teenagers, two boys and one girl, and one baby, girl, held by the woman. All of them in front of a big house, ten colored with a huge lawn and backyard. There are boxes all around the six people and furniture.

Michaela: We're finally here! (raises hands in air)

Yumi: Shush, (places index finger to mouth) Tsuki is still sleeping.

Michaela: (whispers) Gomen -sorry-

Sasuke: How exactly are we going to move the boxes inside?

Naruto: (uses Kage Bushin and the clones picks up some of the boxes then starts putting everything away) Aren't you glad I'm here?

Sasuke: Yadda -no-

Naruto: (pouts)

Michaela: (rolls eyes and create Kage Bushin that also picks up some of the boxes and puts them away) I'm here as well.

Sasuke: (mutters) Stupid people with stupid high amount of chakra...

Itachi: Hn...Only Sasuke can't pull off the Kage Bushin as well as everyone else.

Yumi: (chuckles softly) True.

Sasuke: Hn.

Naruto & Michaela: (rolls eyes)

Naruto clone: (runs out of the house) We're done boss! The Michaela clones as well!

Michaela & Naruto: (dismisses all the clones)

Michaela: (slaps Naruto up top the head) Baka. -stupid, idiot-

Yumi: What did Naruto-kun do now?

Naruto: (mumbles something)

Yumi: What was that?

Naruto: Broke 20 million yen vase.

Yumi: (smiles sweetly and has an aura of calm around her) Once I put Tsukiko to bed, you're dead.

Naruto: (whimpers)

Sasuke: (laughs)

Itachi: (shakes head ruefully)

Michaela: (smiles) See you in hell!

Naruto: I am so fucked.

Commercial Break: Quiznos, MMM...MMM...Good! Toasty!

Scene: Yumi, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto and Michaela are sitting in the living room. Yumi and Itachi are sitting on a loveseat drinking tea while Michaela is sitting on an armchair, drinking Root Beer, while Sasuke, on one side of the couch, is drinking coke and Naruto, on the other side is drinking orange Fanta.

Naruto: (has a black eye and a couple of bruises) You're so mean Yumi-chan!

Sasuke: Baka Dobe -stupid deadlast-

Naruto: What was that teme? -bastard-

Michaela: Children, please, calm down.

Sasuke & Naruto: (rolls eyes)

Naruto: You're the same age as us!

Michaela: But I don't act like five year olds.

Itachi: (chuckles) You both are getting your asses owned at verbal sparring.

Sasuke: (blushes faintly) Urusai Aniki! -Shut up older brother-

(Knock on door)

Yumi: (sighs) I'll get it. (walks to the door and opens it) Yes?

Kiba: Can Naruto, Michaela, and Sasuke come with us?

Ino: We want them to come to a party!

Yumi: (Yells) Naruto, Michaela, Sasuke! Kiba and Ino are hear for you!

Michaela & Sasuke: (From living room) Yadda.

Naruto: (from living room) It'll be fun!

Ino: (yells) we're going to eat ramen, drink sake, and eat udon!

Naruto, Michaela, & Sasuke: (at the doorway)

Naruto: What are you waiting for? Let's go!

Michaela: Sake!

Sasuke: Hnn...

Commercial Break: Are you tired of the stains never coming out? Well then you need Oxi-clean! It gets the tough stains out!

Scene: Rookie Nine, their senseis, and Team Gai are all at a restaurant drinking alcohol and eating.

Kiba: (slurred) This is the good stuff, right here. (puts sake bottle close to hear)

Sasuke: (mutters) and then there were four.

Michaela: Lee doesn't count. He isn't allowed to drink alcohol.

Naruto: Three then.

Sasuke: How come we're the only ones that are not buzzed/drunk.

Michaela: I've drank since I was five or so and I've built a bit of an immunity.

Naruto: I have the fuzz ball to thank, but give me a couple more bottles and I'll be drunk.

Sasuke: Then how come I'm not buzzed after a bottle of sake.

Michaela: (drinks some sake and shrugs) hell as I know.

Naruto: (sighs) If only Gaara was here. Maybe he's a fun drunk!

Sasuke & Michaela: (shivers)

Michaela: I can't imagine that. Gaara, a fun drunk? We'd all be screwed.

Sasuke: I wonder what aniki and Yumi are doing?

Scene Change

Scene: At the house in the master bedroom, kissing sounds could be heard.

Scene Change

Naruto: They're probably just playing shouji.

Michaela: (takes another shot of sake and calmly says) Maybe they're having sex.

Naruto & Sasuke: (splutters)

Michaela: (looks at both of them weirdly) It's an option. Kid's asleep, no one else in the house... perfect opportunity to have sex.

Sasuke & Naruto: (stares at Michaela weirdly)

Michaela: (shrugs) Hey, I'm a girl. I gotta enjoy the finer things in life.

Naruto: For most girls it'll be dresses or hair. For you it's porn, alcohol and weapons.

Michaela: (shrugs and take another shot of the sake) I don't judge you, you don't judge me.

Sasuke: (looks up at the ceiling and thinks) Kami-sama -god- please make me drunk.

Michaela: Oi! Another sake bottle!

Next Morning:

Scene: Dining room; Yumi and Itachi are sitting down, both are having coffee. Itachi is reading the newspaper while Yumi is eating breakfast. Naruto is asleep on the couch with a hang over and Michaela is coming down the steps. Sasuke is upstairs, also with a hang over.

Michaela: (cheerfully) Morning!

Yumi: And how was your evening?

Michaela: Everyone got dead drunk 'cept me. Sasuke and Naruto are going to have massive hangovers. (smiles evilly)

Naruto: (groans from living room) What hit me?

Michaela: (runs to Naruto) Good morning sunshine!

Naruto: (glares) Good morning my ass. How come you don't have a massive hang over.

Sasuke: (coming down from the stairs) It's definitely not fair. How come we get hangovers and you don't?

Michaela: Because I'm awesome like that and you're not?

Naruto: I'm the one with the demon!

Michaela: A sadistic demon that doesn't let you get drunk until like three bottles and doesn't kill your hangovers.

Sasuke: I'm going to find out how you do it!

Michaela: Oh! Well I kiss this guy with tongue while he undresses me... Of course Yumi and Itachi know all about it.

Yumi & Itachi: (blushes)

Sasuke & Naruto: (blushing madly and yells) NOT THAT IT! (clutches head from the loud noise)

Michaela: Then be more specific. (rolls eyes) So, Yumi, had to clean the sheets this morning?

Yumi: (blushing) Urusai.

Michaela: Did Itachi make you scream? Is that why your voice is so hoarse?

Yumi: (glares) Seriously, urusai.

Michaela: (pouts) Ara, you're no fun!

Itachi: (chuckles)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You know how Yumi was supposed to do this chapter? …Yeah, we lied. We had this idea for this chapter, I shall not say, and Yumi didn't think she could type it by tomorrow. Gladly, I have a day off today from school (go elections!) so I offered to type up this chapter. We both agreed and so, I, Michaela, am typing this chapter. Yumi is going to do the next two. Anyway, hope you enjoy the second chapter of The Family Life of the Uchihas (FLOU; Family Life of Uchihas)

A/N 2: The second chapter of Michaela's and my story. I know we said I would write it but Michaela had the great idea for this chapter and since I wouldn't have been able to finish it in time she was so nice to do this chapter as well. I'll do the next two, really this time. Have fun reading!!

The Family Life of the Uchihas

Chapter 2

Scene: Yumi, Sasuke, and Michaela are in the living room, talking. Itachi comes in looking more stoic then usually.

Itachi: (sits on the seat next to Yumi and sighs)

Yumi: What's wrong Itachi?

Itachi: It's Hayate's birthday today.

Michaela: (eyes widen) Oh…

Sasuke: Hayate was the guy who was the preliminary judge right? What happened to him?

Michaela: (bluntly) HE died. Hayate herd about the Suna-Oto plan between Baki and…Kabuto. He was found out and Baki killed Hayate. His body was found, cut in half, through the stomach. Hayate's body was covered in crows when we found it the next morning. (suddenly stands up) I need sake. You guys want some?

Sasuke: …No thanks.

Yumi: I'm fine, thank you.

Itachi: Please.

Michaela: (nods and goes to the kitchen)

Yumi: Were you close to Hayate-san?

Itachi: He was on the same ANBU team as me, before I became an ANBU captain and…you know…

Sasuke: Yes, we know! Just go ahead already!

Itachi: Our team was Kakashi, Hayate, Yuugo, Genma, me, and (pauses slightly) someone else.

Sasuke: (confused) Who was this someone else?

Michaela: (comes back with two sake bottles) Back. (gives a bottle to Itachi and sits down)

Itachi: (mutters) Arigatou. –thanks- (starts drinking a bit)

Yumi: It's Yuugo's birthday tomorrow too, right? That must be hard…

Michaela: … (drowns down some sake) We should have a birthday party for both Hayate and Yuugo. In fact, I have the perfect present to give to Yuugo.

Itachi: And that is…?

Michaela: (smiles a bit) You'll know on the day of the party.

Yumi: So it's decided…?

Itachi: (nods) We'll have a party for Yuugo.

Commercial break: Hot 99.5fm has the best hit singles! Join us on Saturdays and Sundays for the top 40 songs in America!

Scene: The living room is decorated with banners, balloons, and a lot of refreshments. Genma, Kakashi, Sasuke, Yumi and Michaela are waiting for Itachi to come with Yuugo.

Sasuke: (loudly) When are they going to get here?!

Yumi: Shhhhhh. We don't know when they are going to get here.

Michaela: They're here.

Everyone: (confused looks)

Michaela: (rolls eyes) Just trust me. Now, will someone turn off the lights?!

Genma: (turns off the lights)

Yuugo: (from outside the door) What do you want Itachi?

Itachi: (sighs) Come in and share a few drinks with the team. Celebrate a little.

Yuugo: How can I celebrate when I know that Hayate would be with me and –

Itachi: Just, please, come inside.

Yuugo: (sighs) Only a few drinks. (opens the door)

Everyone: (lights flip open) SURPRISE! (one or two hns…)

Yuugo: (turns to Itachi) Who set this up? Genma? Kakashi?

Michaela: Actually, I did.

Yuugo: (turns to face Michaela) You?! (scoffs) Please, don't make me laugh.

Michaela: Look, I'm sorry –

Yuugo: Sorry?! SORRY?! You're the one who killed Hayate in the first place!

Commercial Break: Have you ever wondered –

Reader here: What?! Putting a commercial break here?! (screams and curses head off) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! WHAT DO THEY MEAN MICHAELA KILLED HAYATE?! SO MUCH MYSTERY AND DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (screams and curses more)

Commercial Break: Back to your program…

Everyone: (pauses) WHAT?!

Michaela: Yuugo…

Yuugo: No! Don't even call me by my first name. You don't have that privilege!

Hayate: (walks in through the door) Happy birthday Yuugo!

Everyone (except Michaela): (all heads snap towards Hayate)

Yuugo: (stammers) H-H-Ha-Hayate!

Hayate: (coughs) Miss me?

Genma: But you're dead!

Hayate: Yes, I am dead. (cough) But (cough) Michaela brought (cough) me back to life for today (cough)

Michaela: You couldn't have come at a better time! (grins) So, how's hell?

Hayate: (scoffs) Sorry, I went to heaven.

Michaela: Suuuure. You wish.

Hayate: (coughs) Shall we (cough) start this (cough) party.

Michaela: We'll only take a half-hour of your precious time and then you, Uzuki-san, Genma, Kakashi, and Itachi can go catch up.

Hayate: (cough) Why don't (cough) you come with? You, (cough) too (cough) Yumi. I'd love (cough) to meet Itachi's (cough) wife.

Michaela: Sure.

Yumi: If you want…

Sasuke: Sure, I'll stay home all by myself.

Michaela: You can always hang out with Naruto.

Yumi: What about Tsukiko?

Michaela: (makes Kage Bushin) My Kage Bushin can stay with Tsukiko.

Genma: Then let's go!

Scene: Hayate, Yuugo, Itachi, Genma, Yumi and Michaela are at a bar. They all got something to eat and some sake.

Michaela: (chews on sushi) So…

Everyone: So… (awkward silence)

Hayate: How is (cough) everyone since I (cough) died?

Michaela: Itachi got married to Yumi, as you know. and has a daughter, Yuugo and Genma have been burying themselves in missions. Kakashi is just working on his team and I'm just training. (gulps down some sake)

Hayate: Still drinking (cough) I see.

Michaela: (wipes mouth) Why not?

Hayate: What has (cough) happened to Konoha (cough) in general when (cough) I was gone?

Michaela: …Sandiame died and Tsunade-sama took in his stead. We have an alliance with Suna and we're also, almost, on the brink of war.

Hayate: (eyes widen) How did (cough) Sandiame (cough) die?!

Everyone: …

Genma: He gave up his life in order to seal Orochimaru's arms away. Sadly Orochimaru has use of his arms again.

Yumi: (looks over to Yuugo) Well, this is fun, but I think I should go back to the house. Itachi, Michaela, are you coming?

Itachi: (stands up) Yes.

Michaela: (gulps down the rest of the sake bottle) Sure.

Yumi, Itachi, and Michaela: (leaves the restaurant)

Kakashi: (stands up) Well, this has been fun. I'm going to take my leave now. (poof)

Yuugo: Why did you leave?!

Genma and Hayate: (silence)

Genma: I guess I'll go now… Hayate, I'm glad I could at least share one last drink with you. (clips Hayate on the shoulder) Good luck. (leaves the restaurant)

Yuugo: So, why did you leave?!

Hayate: You know it was my job to watch over Suna.

Yuugo: If you were found out why didn't you leave?!

Hayate: It was my shinobi pride. I don't run away without good reason.

Yuugo: …

Hayate: I also heard earlier that you blame Michaela for my death.

Yuugo: She was there wasn't she?! Your life could have been spared!

Hayate: By the time she got there Baki was almost cutting me in half. There was no way she could have stopped the attack.

Yuugo: But –

Hayate: But nothing. Michaela did the best she could, however, she couldn't save me and so she had to watch me be cut in half. Don't you think Michaela has been guilty herself?!

Yuugo: (pictures after Hayate's death how Michaela didn't stop drinking sake until the day of the third test) …Yes.

Hayate: So forgive her.

Yuugo: Alright, but now let's talk about us…

Hayate: Yes?

Yuugo: Do you love me Hayate?

Hayate: Yes. I love you and I always will. (drops a kiss on Yuugo's lips) I will love you forever and always.

Yuugo: (tears in eyes) Hayate! (hugs onto Hayate and cries)

Hayate: (eyes widen in surprise before softens and gently strokes Yuugo's hair) Let is all out.

A bit later at Yuugo's house…

Yuugo: (stops crying and falls asleep)

Hayate: (looks out to the sunset) I'm sorry Yuugo, Genma, Kakashi-sempai, Itachi, Michaela… I'm leaving now. (disappears)

At the house…

Michaela: (closes eyes) He's gone…

Itachi: How did you bring Hayate back to life anyways?

Michaela: (opens eyes) I gave up part of my life.

Yumi, Itachi, and Sasuke: WHAT?!

Michaela: It's not much. Just one week of my life. One week for one day of Hayate's rebirth. I…I just felt so guilty. Hayate died right in front of me and… I just can't help but think that I could have been faster, better, and then Yuugo wouldn't be so alone. This is the very least I could do for Yuugo. Give up part of my life just so she could have one day of happiness.

Yuugo: Michaela…

Michaela: (turns around) Uzuki-san…

Yuugo: No, call me Yuugo. And thank you so much.

Michaela: (smiles) No problem.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N 1: Yo~ This is Michaela and this time it was Yumi's turn to write a chapter~ She's also going to write the next one. So prepare to laugh like crazy~

A/N 2: Hey everyone, finally a new chapter of Michaela's and my story. I wrote this one and I hope you'll like it. This time Naruto and Sasuke have to face the unspeakable.

Family Life of the Uchihas

Chapter 3

Scene: Yumi, Itachi are standing in the front door, both with small bags and prepared to leave.

Michaela: (walks out, also carrying a bag)

Sasuke/Naruto: (walks out as well)

Sasuke: Why again do we have to do that?

Michaela: Because I'm on a mission and Itachi and Yumi have a meeting with the Akatsuki.

Yumi: And as the new Leader Itachi has to be there. So when we all are gone someone has to watch Tsuki-chan.

Sasuke: I have better things to do than-

Yumi: (gives him a look)

Sasuke: Nevermind...

Yumi: Thought so...

Michaela: Well, we are going now.

Itachi: Right.

Scene: After the others left Naruto and Sasuke are now alone in the house sitting in the living room.

Sasuke: (wants to say something but gets interrupted by crying, coming from Tsukiko's room)

Naruto/Sasuke: (both run into Tsukiko's room, armed with Kunais)

Sasuke: Orochimaru you ass!! Stay away from- (looks around but no one is there)

Tsukiko: (sits in her bed crying)

Naruto/Sasuke: (stares)

Naruto: Uhm, what do you think we should do now?

Sasuke: (gives him a look) Trying to make her stop crying, Dobe...

Naruto: (glares)

Tsukiko: (cries harder)

Naruto: (while covering ears) I think Yumi is making her breakfeast at this time of day… maybe she's hungry?

Sasuke: It's worth a try...

Scene: Sasuke and Naruto are in the kitchen, Sasuke is sitting on the table with Tsukiko while Naruto is making food

Naruto: Look Tsuki-chan!! Naruto's special Ramen surprise!!

Sasuke: (whacks him over the head) Babies don't eat Ramen you Baka!!

Naruto: But how can you grow big and strong without Ramen!!

Sasuke: (face palms) Baka… just get some of the Baby food from the cupboard over there.

Naruto: (grumbles while doing so)

Sasuke: (now holding a spoon with Baby food) Here Tsuki-chan, eat.

Tsukiko: (keeps mouth close and shakes head)

Sasuke: Tsukiko, as your Uncle I'm telling you to eat!

Tsukiko: (tilts head to the side, grabs spoon and starts waving it around)

Sasuke: (covered in Baby food now)

Tsukiko: (laughs) Duckbutt!!

Sasuke: (twitches)

Naruto: (while trying not to laugh) You have to do it more playfully. Like Itachi and Yumi do it.

Sasuke: I'm not doing that...

Naruto: Do you want to tell them that Tsukiko had to starve)

Sasuke: (gives it a new try) Look Tsukiko, here's the airplane!! Ready to land!!! (Makes weird Airplane noises)

Naruto: (grins) Oh, I wish I had a camera.

Sasuke: (glares)

Naruto: Hey, at least it's working.

Tsukiko: (eats food happily)

Scene: All three are sitting in the living room. Both are playing with Tsukiko.

Sasuke: I can't believe I'm doing this (is currently dressing on of Tsukiko's dolls in a new dress)

Naruto: (playing with Baby blocks) I think you are doing great Teme...

Sasuke: Shut up...

Naruto: (wants to say something but suddenly wrinkles nose) What is this smell?

Sasuke: (sniffles and smells it too) Eww… this smells like...

Both: (looks at Tsukiko)

Sasuke: I think she needs a new diaper… (suddenly realizes what he said)

Naruto/Sasuke: (stares at each other) YOU'RE DOING IT!!!

Sasuke: I already feed her!!

Naruto: There's only one way to decide this. We will do Rock, Paper, Scissors!!

Sasuke: (narrows eyes) Fine…

Both: (starts to play)

Naruto: HA!! I won Teme!!

Sasuke: Curse you and your luck!!

Naruto: Just do it. The sooner it's over.

Scene: Sasuke is now in Tsukiko's room and has managed to get rid of the dirty diaper. Tsukiko is lying on the changing table.

Sasuke: (stares at the new diaper)

Tsukiko: (tilts head to the side)

Sasuke: (still staring, thinking: Ok, now how do you put this on…;)

Naruto: (calls from the living room) Teme? Are you done?

Sasuke: Urusai!!! - Shut up -

Half an hour later

Sasuke: (has finally found out how to put on the diaper)

Naruto: (comes in) Nice work (grins)

Sasuke: (hands him Tsukiko) Now it's your turn…  
Naruto: What do you want me to do?

Sasuke: Take her to the park or something so she can play.

Naruto: And what will you do in this time?

Sasuke: I'll rest... thinks: I need it)

Naruto: Fine...

Scene: Naruto is outside on a playground, and Tsukiko is paying in the flask.

Tsukiko: (trying to build a Sandcastle)

Naruto: So boring… luckily I brought at least some food with me (takes out Ramen and starts eating)

Tsukiko: (sees Butterfly) Buttfy (claps hands and crawls after it)

Naruto: (too busy eating)

Tsukiko: (crawls further and further away)

Naruto: (has finished Ramen bowl and looks around) Tsukiko?

Tsukiko: (is gone)

Naruto: Tsukiko?!!

Scene: Naruto is running around, totally in panic) TSUKIKO!!!

Sasuke: (walks over to him) Dobe, what are you doing? And where is my niece?

Naruto: Well, I-

Sasuke: Spit it out!!

Naruto: I kinda lost her...

Sasuke: (for the first time can't keep up his cool behaviour) You did what?!? (shivers) We are dead...

Naruto: I know!!

Sasuke: Yumi will kill us...

Naruto: I know!!

Sasuke: *still blank look* Yumi will kill us...

Naruto: You are repeating yourself.

Shino: (walks up to them, actually has Tsukiko on his arm) You two wouldn't miss something by any chance?

Both: Tsukiko!!!

Shino: I was trying to catch a Butterfly for my collection and found Tsukiko crawling after it. You two seriously should watch better.

Sasuke: (takes Tsukiko) Thanks...

Naruto: Thanks Shino!! You are our hero!!

Shino: I was glad to be of help. I mean you help each other among friends and-

Naruto/Sasuke: (are already gone)

Scene: Naruto and Sasuke are home again and have just put Tsukiko to bed.

Sasuke: What a day...

Naruto: Now I know one thing...

Sasuke: And what might that be Dobe?

Naruto: I prefer any S-class mission over baby-sitting….

Sasuke: For once I agree...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, this is the newest chapter of FLOU. It's a bit different than the others. It's written in story format and a bit more serious. It's a first try, so please tell me what you think.

A/N 2: Yo, this is Michaela and Yumi wrote this chapter. As stated in the first author note, this is written in story format which we will sometimes write in. xD It depends, really. Okay, the next two chapters are mine! Chapter five is already finished...but I think I'll let you have this one for a while before I upload chapter five. (evil grin)

Family life of the Uchiha

Chapter 4

The moon stood high already, shining on two figures who were wandering through the black night. In the dim light you could make out the image of red clouds on their black cloaks. At last they reached a small cave where they stopped.

"Do you think we should we should have told Michaela and the rest what we are planning?" The first figure said, taking of his hat to reveal the face of a young man with long black hair. But more noticeable were his red eyes.

"No, we would just have worried them" The other person next to him answered while also taking off her hat.

"Hm, I guess you're right Yumi. Besides, they don't need to know everything."

The blond haired girl chuckled softly. "You're right with that."

"Do you think it will work?"

Yumi gave him a dark look in response, immediately the whole atmosphere tensed up. She shook her head. "I don't know. We can just hope it will. It's our only chance."

The two Akatsuki members sat down, waiting. After a couple of time they raised up.

It was Tobi, but you could see nothing of his usual behaviour. He looked for some time at both of them. Then he begun to speak in a quiet for him unusual voice.

"Hello Itachi, hello little girl. I see you came." It was Itachi who answered him.

"Of course we did. I guess you want to speak with us about me being the new leader of the Akatsuki?"

"That I want. So what are your plans?"

"At least not going after the Jinchuuriki anymore." This time it was Yumi who answered.

"She's right Madara, I'll use this chance to make sure the Akatsuki and especially you won't be a threat anymore." He thought about how important Naruto was to Michaela. 'I won't let you make her sad'

Madara gave them an amused look. "And what makes you think I would let this happen?" He sighed. "I never really trusted you two. Guess I was right. Well, seems I have to get rid of you two. It's kinda sad; you both have done well in my organization."

He took off his mask and they could see his Mangekyo swirling. The next moment they both dodged a Fireball.

The founder of the Uchiha clan laughed. "You both should know that even together you don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see." Itachi answered, while throwing some Kunais at him.

"Ridiculous" Madara laughed while easily dodging them. Suddenly he could feel a present near to him. While he had focused his attention on Itachi Yumi had sneaked behind him. He was surrounded.

"We know that we can't beat you…that's why we have this" The girl whispered behind him, taking out a scroll and opened it.

Madara's eye widen when he could move anymore, a seal had appeared on the ground to his feet.

"What is that?"

"A technique to seal you away once for all. From now on Tobi will be the main personality. You'll never be able to come out again as long as the seal is active." (A/N: I know that something like this won't work. But since he wouldn't agree with Itachi being leader we kinda had to get him out of the way.)

"Damn it!!" Madara cursed and was trying to get out of the seal.

"Ready?" Itachi asked. His wife nodded and they both started to lead chakra through the seal on the ground, it started to glow. Madara was furious, but unable to do anything.

"I-I swear I'll get you two. And if it's the last thing I do. I'll get you!!"

Then everything was over. The seal glowed up one last time, then it vanished and Madara sank down.

Yumi and Itachi leaned against the wall of the cave, completely exhausted.

"T-to use this seal took more chakra than I thought" Yumi said, breathing heavily.

"Yes, we can only hope it will last."

"We have to keep a close eye on Tobi, to notice any sign it gets weaker. Should it ever break we are in trouble."

"More than that. But I think for now, we're fine."

Yumi nodded, then she looked up into the sky where the sun started to rise.

"Itachi, we have to go. Or we'll get too late to the meeting with the other members."

"You're right Yumi-tenshi. Let's go."

In the meantime Tobi, who lied on the ground slowly, opened his eyes. He blinked confused for a few times and looked around.

"Tobi feels really weird." He blinked a few times. "Maybe he ate too much Candy." His eyes then wandered over to Itachi and Yumi, who were leaving.

"Itachi-san!! Yumi-san!! Wait for Tobi!!" He yelled running after them and putting his mask back on.

(Author's note: The idea with sealing Madara away belongs a friend of mine (Bakuto Masaki) It's all his.)

"You all know what why we've gathered here. We're here to discuss how it will go on with the Akatsuki."

"Stop making me wait and just tell us what your plans are Itachi" Sasori complained, impatient as always.

"Well, as you know I'm the new Leader with Yumi as my second in command and-"

"Wait, what the fuck? Just because she's sleeping with you she's second in command now? You've got to be fucking kidding me!!" Hidan nearly yelled but closed his mouth as soon as he realized what he just said.

"If you're doubting my strength and my abilities to be second in command Hidan, maybe I should give you a taste of it…" The blond haired girl whispered, her voice was calm but her eyes burned with anger like blue flames.

"N-no Yumi…" He assured quickly. He had made the mistake to anger her once when she joined and regretted it till today.

Itachi waited a few moments, when he was sure there would be no further interruption he went on.

"After a long talk with Pein we decided to make me the new Leader. I thought for a long time and a lot of things will change."

His former fish-looking partner looked at him.

"What do you mean Itachi-san?"

"The most important difference will be that we'll no longer hunt after the Jinchuurikis."

The other members looked at him surprised. This wasn't what they had expected. In the end it was Zetsu who spoke first.

"Why is that Itachi?"

'I knew they would ask this' he thought to himself. Luckily he already had thought out an answer that would hopefully satisfy them.

"The power of the Bijuu is too big and it's too dangerous to use it. It could get out of control.  
We can't take this risk. The war with Konoha showed us that our way was wrong. Akatsuki will be different from now on."

"What do you mean?" A rather annoyed Deidara asked.

"Our new goal will be to bring and keep the peace in this world. We'll also try to help to keep the balance between the nations."

"What the fuck?! I want to sacrifice people!! Not bring them peace and this shit!!" Hidan ranted, being his old self again.

"I doubt we'll get much money form this" Kakuzu, the oldie of the organization grumbled.

Itachi sighed, now the time had come. He had to convince them somehow.

"I'll not force anyone to stay. You all are welcome to go whenever you like. However, when you stay I expect you to support our new goals. I won't tolerate any misbehaviour. It's your free decision. So? What do you say?"

The members looked at each and thought for a few moments.

"It doesn't really matter to me. So it's fine with me." The red haired puppet master of the group declared.

"As long as I get paid I can leave with that." They all shook there head at Kakuzu.

"Will I still get to sacrifice people?"

Itachi sighed at the Jashinist.

"I guess there will still be fights."

The usual bloodthirsty smirk appeared on Hindan's lips.

"Then I'm in."

"I already told you I will help to keep the peace Itachi." Pein said quietly.

In the end the rest of the members agreed as well, though it took some time till Zetsu had stopped arguing with himself. However Deidara was fuming.

"I'm not going to work under Weasel-ass" He said furiously. "Sooner or later I'll leave, I'll only stay as log as I have found a place I can go."

Itachi nodded at the blond artist.

"Then it's decided. Now that this is settled, you all are dismissed."

At last the meeting was over and they all disappeared back into the shadows.

Itachi looked at his wife, while they were on there way back home.

"This went better than I thought."

"Yes, Akatsuki isn't really a threat anymore. And we took care of Madara."

Itachi nodded, a small smile on his lips.

"For Akatsuki a new era has begun. And I'll do my best to lead the organization."

Omakage:

Michaela: So where were you guys last night?

Yumi: What makes you think we weren't at home last night?

Michaela: (gives them a look) Honey, I have my ways. Now, where did you go last night?

Itachi: Hn…

Yumi: (sighs) We went to go seal Madara into Tobi.

Michaela: (coughs and chokes on air) WHAT THE HELL?! AND YOU DIDN'T FREAKING TELL ME?!

Itachi: We didn't think you need to know.

Michaela: And what the hell was I supposed to tell Tsukiko when her mother and her father aren't home?

Yumi: Err…

Michaela: You didn't even think about that did you?

Itachi: We were sure we were going to succeed. There was no need for a back-up plan.

Michaela: You always need a back-up plan, even if you know for sure you are going to succeed. What if, on the off chance, Madara had some allies within the vicinity? Then what would you have done?

Yumi: Defeat them all.

Michaela: But then you wouldn't have enough chakra for the sealing. You should at least have called me for help!

Yumi: It was Akatsuki business!

Michaela: Sealing Madara into Tobi was UCHIHA business. Last time I checked, I was a bloody Uchiha!

Itachi: (roars) Enough!

Michaela & Yumi: (quiets down)

Itachi: Yes, it was stupid of us to forget a back-up plan but we succeeded and that's all.

Silence…

Michaela: (groans) I need some sake. (gets up and about to go into the kitchen but turns around to face Yumi and Itachi) Next time you guys decide to seal an evil personality within a better personality, you better fucking tell me. I need a good fight once in a while. (turns around and walks into the kitchen)


	5. Chapter 5

Family Life of the Uchihas Chapter Five

Scene: The bridge where team seven meets, Sakura was on one of the logs, sitting. Sasuke was lying on a tree, eyes closed to meditate. Naruto and Michaela were lying on the same tree, but on opposite branches, sleeping. They were waiting for Kakashi.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun! When do you think Kakashi-sensei is going to get here?

Sasuke: I don't really care.

Sakura: But Kakashi-sensei is always late!

Sasuke: Urusai –shut up-, I need quiet to mediate.

Kakashi: (poofs) Yo! (dodges kunai) Who threw that?!

Michaela: (opens one eye) You're just lucky that was only a kunai. (drops down from the tree gently) Baka –stupid-, you're three hours late.

Kakashi: Well, I had to meet Tsunade-sama about our mission –

Sakura: (yells) LIAR!

Naruto: (drops down from the tree and lands on all fours) Actually Sakura, that's highly possible.

Sasuke: (stands up) I an actually believe that one.

Michaela: Telling the truth for once, Kakashi?

Kakashi: (mock hurt with a pout in voice) I always tell the truth, Michaela.

Naruto: (ignoring Kakashi) Race you guys to the hokage tower!

Michaela: (20 feet ahead and going) Okay!

Naruto: Wha-!

Sasuke: (30 feet ahead and going) Hurry up Dobe –dead last-!

Naruto: Teme- -rude way of saying you, bastard-! (runs after Sasuke and Michaela)

Scene: Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Michaela, and Sakura were standing in front of Tsunade, waiting for their mission.

Naruto: You-

Sasuke: Lied-

Michaela: And-

Naruto: We-

Sasuke: Believed-

Michaela: IT?! Aw hell no, this just goes against all my training.

Sakura: (smugly) I told you so.

Sasuke: Shut-

Naruto: Up-

Michaela: Bitch!

Sakura: (has a tear in eyes)

Sasuke: Hey-

Naruto: This-

Michaela: Is-

All three together: Fun!!

Tsunade: (wakes up) Wha-?! (sees team seven) Oh, team Kakashi. ((Michaela: Oh why only team Kakashi? (pouts))) Where did I put your mission? (goes through the mission scrolls)

Team seven: (sweat drops)

Naruto: Well what rank is it?

Tsunade: A.

Naruto: A? (looks through the A rank mission scrolls) Why the hell is there a D rank mission in the A rank mission scrolls?

Tsunade: Ah, well…

Naruto: (gets evil glint) Why the hell is there a D RANK IN THE A RANK SCROLLS????!!!!

Michaela: Aw shit, here comes the hokage office organizer from hell.

Tsunade: (tries to ignore the oncoming Naruto storm) What do you mean, 'the hokage office organizer from hell'?!

Sasuke: I don't know much about it, but apparently, when Naruto was little, Sarutobi-sama (brief pause there to hope Sarutobi was well in the afterlife) let Naruto come to his office and since Naruto wanted to become Hokage, Sarutobi-sama (another brief pause) let Naruto help organize his office.

Michaela: (nods) Sarutobi-sama (brief pause) taught Naruto how to organize the hokage office so that when he would become hokage, he would know what to do.

Tsunade: (looks at the evil Naruto hokage office organizer from hell) Er…For C rank pay, I'll let you organize my office?

Naruto: (has no angry aura around him and smiles) Sure! (organizes office in five minutes)

Tsunade: Thanks. You can get your C-rank pay after the mission. (looks at the A rank mission scroll section) Ah, here it is. Team Kakashi, this is a four only mission and you have to go to Ame –Rain-, however it's only a four person mission so I'm assigning Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and –

Sakura: Oh thanks Tsunade-sama for picking me!

Tsunade: -Michaela.

Sakura: WHAT???!!! Why does that slut get to go and not me???

Michaela: Excuse me?

Sakura: Oh please, we all know about how you were a prostitute when you were younger.

Michaela: What the fuck?!

Naruto & Sasuke: (growls) Let me at her.

Tsunade: Team seven, step down!

Michaela & Kakashi: (snaps into attention)

Naruto & Sasuke: (pushes anger inside and stands regularly, albeit a bit tense)

Sakura: (smirks smugly)

Tsunade: Sakura, that was uncalled for. I have my reasons for picking Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Michaela. Naruto, Sasuke, no attacking a fellow leaf ninja under any circumstances, unless leaf ninja is going rouge.

Naruto & Sasuke: (painfully) Hai. –Yes-

Tsunade: Michaela, I am glad you decided not to try to kill Sakura ((Sakura: Like she could.)), because that would be very bad and I would have an office to clean.

Michaela: I try to have self-control. (shrugs)

Tsunade: Now Sakura, as for your punishment…

Sakura: Why should I be punished??!! I was only speaking the truth!

Tsunade: SHUT UP SAKURA BEFORE YOU GET HURT!!!

Sakura: (smally) Hai… -Yes-

Tsunade: As for your punishment, no stalking Sasuke, D-rank missions for an entire month, all by yourself, and if I hear anything about this in the village gossip, I will hunt you down and put you in jail. Understood?

Sakura: (hangs head) Hai. –Yes-

Tsunade: Sakura, you're dismissed. Everyone else, stay.

Sakura: (walks through the door)

Tsunade: What did I see in that brat… (shakes head) Never mind. Anyway, your job is to deliver this scroll (throws scroll at Kakashi who catches it) to the peak of the mountain before Ame. You all be at the front gate by 7:00am. Be prepared for some cold weather, dismissed.

Team Kakashi: Hai! (disappears)

Tsunade: (lays back against the chair and sighs) Shizune! Bring me my sake bottle!

Scene: Michaela, Sasuke, and Naruto are at the front gate, waiting for Kakashi. It is 7:01am. Michaela is wearing long, black baggy pants with a lot of pockets and a black sweater with a blue dragon on the back. Sasuke is wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and navy blue long pants. Naruto is wearing a very dark orange, almost a brown, long sleeved shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on the right sleeve. He is also wearing the same shade of orange long pants.

Kakashi: (poofs) Yo!

Michaela: You're only one minute late today.

Kakashi: Well, it is an A rank mission…

Naruto: So, who is going to carry the scroll?

The boys: (look at Michaela)

Michaela: (sees the stares and sighs) Alright, give me the bloody scroll.

Kakashi: (hands over the scroll) Alright team, go!

Team seven: (disappears in a blur)

Scene: Team seven is on the mountain with Michaela holding a small fire in her hands for light, looking for the correct place to deliver the scroll. It is snowing heavily.

Sasuke: (sighs and his breath comes out) This sucks.

Naruto: (grins) Oh, the great Sasuke Uchiha-sama is getting beat by a bit of snow.

Sasuke: You call this (waves arm frantically at the snow) a bit?

Kakashi: Children, calm down.

Naruto: Okay, old man.

Kakashi: (acting insulted) I have you know, I am not old. I'm only 35.

Michaela: That's a bit old in this profession.

Naruto: Well Oji-san (pause) did live up to be about 89.

Michaela: And would have stayed longer if it wasn't for Orochimaru.

Everyone: (shivers)

Sasuke: That rapist better stay the hell away from my niece!

At the Uchiha mansion…

Itachi: Orochi-teme! Get away from my daughter!

Orochimaru: (laughs evilly) Your daughter is mine Itachi.

Yumi: (comes up from behind Orochimaru) Oh, Oro-fugly. Touch one hair on my daughter head, and you are going down.

Orochimaru: (shivers in fright) Yes ma'am.

Yumi: (kicks Orochimaru out of the house) Now get you stupid rapist!

Back at the mountain…

Michaela: He better not touch my niece. (mutters)

Kakashi: (looks at the map) We're almost at our designation. (gets scratched) Ow.

Michaela: What is it?

Kakashi: A rock scratched me.

Naruto: Sensei, don't get your ass kicked from a rock.

Sasuke: (shakes head) Such a disgra- Ow!

Naruto: Did the great and powerful Sasuke Uchiha-sama get hit by the same rock?

Sasuke: Yeah.

Michaela: That's strange…

Kakashi: What is?

Michaela: According to our mission scroll, someone was supposed to come here in order to pick up the scroll.

Naruto: (looks around) Huh, that is strange.

Kakashi: Maybe we should – (eye grows wider and he falls to the ground)

Michaela: Holy shit!

Sasuke: (falls to the ground behind Naruto)

Naruto: What the hell?!

Someone: (laughs)

Michaela & Naruto: (turns to face the direction of the laugh)

Michaela: Who the hell are you?

Someone: (jumps from the higher part of the mountain) My name? Why, I am your executioner!

Naruto: (rolls eyes) Better people have tried and failed.

Someone: Oh yeah? (does a couple of hand signs)

Nothing happens…

Naruto: What kind of lame jutsu is- (grabs head) What the crap?!

Someone: This is a sacred area when I use my jutsu. People with demons and demons, will be knocked out.

Naruto: (tries to move arms and thinks: I can't move!)

Someone: (laughs at the look on Naruto's face) First you will be paralyzed. Second all the power seems to be drained from your body.

Naruto: (falls to the ground but barely conscious)

Someone: Next you will fall unconscious, and when you wake up, all your chakra will have been drained, only leaving a little bit, enough for you to live.

Michaela: Hey, arsehole! You forgot about me! (jumps towards the person, arm stretched)

Someone: (makes a hand sign)

Michaela: (falls to the ground) What the fuck?!

Someone: The snow was poisoned as well. The effect of the poison is the same as the effect on the Kyuubi child.

Michaela: B-bastard.

Naruto: (falls unconscious)

Someone: I'm a bitch, not a bastard.

Michaela: (falls unconscious)

To be continued…

**A/N: Welcome to another episode/chapter of FLOU! The next chapter and this one are mine. Michaela. I hope you enjoy this chapter. What will happen to our heroes...? Who is this mysterious bi...er...girl? All of these answers will be revealed, next time.**

**A/N 2: Here's the next chapter. Michaela wrote this one and things are getting really exciting. Enjoy it.**


End file.
